


She's the Best

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Wonder Woman travels back through time and saves Peggy Carter and Jarvis from a giant, alien-like squid in the town of San Francisco, California.





	She's the Best

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of myself for coming up with this. I never thought I'd see a one-shot with Wonder Woman/Peggy Carter. This was a fun one to write. I don't know if I could write more??? Maybe :)

**San Francisco, California 1947**

A giant, alien-like squid with sixteen tentacles has been summoned out from the sea and causes chaos and destruction at one of the most well-known cities in the world. Buildings have been knocked down by the thick, strong arms of the creature; causing explosion after explosion. The famous Golden Gate Bridge has been split in half with one side of backed up cars honking and alarms going off. Some people that are still alive are running for the safety of their lives; screaming in sheer terror. The monster roars from its small cupped beak mouth and shoots orange acidic gel that paralyzes you from the waist down.

Peggy has been thrown in the air from a sudden burst of an explosion and lands right into a glob of the fluorescent orange gel that soon makes her body grow numb from the waistband of her skirt to the stockings of her legs and leather pump shoes. 

" _Peggy!_ " Edwin Jarvis screams from hiding behind a fallen milk truck. He ducks his head as soon as parts of building rubble spurt out and sail over almost hitting him directly. Jarvis leaps out from the broke down truck and runs through the screaming, crying people that are going the other direction.

"I've been hit," Peggy grunts, feeling the warm touch of Jarvis's hand cradling the back of her head as he tries leveling her gently to see her ghastly predicament.

"You've made it through far worse," Jarvis replies, trying to cheer the situation with a tight, nervous smile. 

"I-I can't feel my legs," Peggy stammers, wincing as she tries pushing herself out of the crystallized glob. "Jarvis... What do you know of this?"

"Well, Miss Carter, it appears that we are facing some kind of giant squid monster," the butler explains carefully. He flinches away from the gel and lets out a shaky breath. "It seems to spit out some sort of paralysis gel..."

"You go on without me," Peggy mutters, trying to push him away. "I'll figure a way out of this..."

"I was afraid you would say that," Jarvis clicks his tongue with disproval. He looks up into the blue skies and sees something red and gold shoot across with a metal sword and some kind of shield. Jarvis snatches his reading glasses out of his jacket pocket and fumbles it over his face to examine the figure more closely. He witnesses that a woman, dressed in red and gold armor with a blue pleated metal skirt and tiara worn around her head; pulls her sword out from underneath her and stabs one of the squid's tentacles. A piercing throaty cry from the squid comes out shaking the cracked roads beneath them. The remarkable warrior woman swings her sword and slices off the tentacle.

"Extraordinary," Jarvis whispers. "Peggy, are you seeing this? Miss Carter...?" he turns around to look down at his favorite agent and see that Peggy has passed out. A cloud of dirt has smeared across her white, porcelain face. In full panic mode now, Jarvis shakes Peggy in his arms and calls her name over and over. 

~*~

Peggy wakes up to find Jarvis holding her hand and a bag of ice on top of her forehead with the other. He smiles a sad smile and grumbles, "I thought I lost you back there, Miss Carter..."

"Oh Mr. Jarvis, don't be ridiculous-" Peggy tries pushing herself up from a unfamiliar bed and finds herself inside what looks like a half torn down hospital. "Where are we?" she demands. "What happened to the-"

"Shh." Jarvis lets go of her hand and places a finger between his lips. He clears his throat and looks over his shoulder. Peggy follows his movement and sees a woman dressed in some kind of medieval suit of armor. She is holding a glass of water, a roll of gauze and bottle of peroxide in her hands. 

"I'm very glad to see you alive, Miss Agent Carter," the woman says with a smile that looks so pure, so innocent. She comes over and sits on the other side of Peggy on the bed, placing her items on a table.

"Who are you?" Peggy questions sharply. She eyes down at the woman's sword slung in its leather holster and coiled lasso around her waist.

"Diana Prince." The name sounds pretty and sort of exotic like herself. "I'm from the land of Themyscira-"

"Never heard of it," Peggy rudely interrupts. She sits up further and tries to move her legs but the warrior woman places a hand down on her kneecap. "You won't make a full recovery just yet. You're still quite paralyzed but the gel wears off eventually..."

"And the squid?" Peggy sighs in defeat.

Diana grins. "It's been demolished." 

"Miss Prince has saved the day," Jarvis nods.

"Drink some water and let me go get you more pillows!" Diana rises up and leaves clonking away in those metal boots of hers.

"Such a wonder she is," Jarvis says admiringly.

"I don't know, should we trust her?" Peggy frowns at the longingly look on the butler's face. 

"Oh yes, Miss Carter, most certainly," Jarvis replies. "She's the best thing for us right now."

Peggy rolls her eyes and side hits him to break away from his spellbound trance.


End file.
